Time and Space
by oreo20861
Summary: When Leo designed a time machine, none of the demigods believed it would actually work. But when it did...somehow, the seven landed in a certain sea-green eyed demigod's apartment: except the Percy Jackson we all know so well is now a 5 year old! How will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay, if this story seems familiar to some of you: don't run off screaming. This is because this story was deleted on my old account and I am posting it back up! So yea, hope you like it, and review, follow, and maybe even favourite! (::) Merry Christmas to you all**

Little Percy's POV

August 18th, and I spent it in my bedroom alone.

Today was my 5th birthday, but nobody was here to celebrate my birthday. Mom has to work late at her candy store, my stepfather Smelly Gabe (whom I nicknamed for a reason) hates my guts and I (sadly) don't really have any friends. I've always been a "troubled kid", having both dyslexia and ADHD.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday-"

"Hey! Keep it down in there! Don't you know that I have an important game going on?" Gabe yelled out from outside my room.

I gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything back. I've learned that a long time ago, with the scars on my back as proof.

I stared at the walls gloomily, knowing that I will have to spend my birthday alone for sure. _So why not go to sleep early?_ I figured. I went to the washroom to brush my teeth, then took a quick shower.

But when I opened my bedroom door, it was nothing as I'd expected.

9 people about the age of 16 stood in my room, looking at me in shock the same way I had been staring at them. I opened my mouth to scream, but a big Chinese guy rushed forward and clamped over my mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh!"

"Lemme go—"I screamed. I thrashed around, but he didn't let go. I bit his finger, and the big guy winced and shook his hand in the air violently. At least he let go.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He whispered shouted, "This kid's got some sharp teeth!"

I was stunned for a moment, then I remembered to yell.

"HHHEEELLL-" Again, I was cut off. But this time, it was a girl.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't scream." She said. Her choppy brown hair was braided down her shoulder, and her kaleidoscopic eyes were pretty. "My name's Piper, and this is Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico and Percy. What's your name?"

Somehow, her words calmed me down and I stopped screaming.

"Why should I tell you? Are you some of Gabe's friends?"

Everyone of them looked confused, the guy who was apparently to be my namesake was the most surprised out of them all.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said, crossing my arms. Percy looked surprised. He opened his mouth to argue, but the girl with the pretty grey eyes cut him off.

"Hey, kiddo. My name's Annabeth." She told me.

"You're pretty," I observed.

Annabeth blushed, then dropped down to the same height as me.

"We're not here to hurt you. We don't know who Gabe is, and we're definitely not his friends. We want to be your friends. Can you tell us what your name is?" She asked.

I hesitated for a moment, then decided to trust them. "My name is Percy Jackson."

***Line Break***

Annabeth's POV(An hour before the incident)

That night, we were all at Camp Half-Blood joking around and roasting marshmallows. Even the Roman Half-Bloods came to join us.

"Oh-my-gods. These are some of the best marshmallows I've ever had!" Hazel said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

"I know, right? I could live on them!" Percy said.

I laughed, then wrapped my arms around him.

We would've stayed like this forever, until Leo ran up to us panting and holding a huge mirror. He had a wick look in his eyes, and immediately I could tell that something bad's gonna happen.

"Guys! Guess what I just invented?"

"Ugh!" We said together.

"Leo, not that we don't care but…we really don't want to know," Jason said.

"Nah, come on, guys! This one's gonna be awesome! Applause, please!" Leo raised his hands dramatically.

We sighed, then clapped.

"Introducing…Leo Valdez's time machine!" He said as he set the mirror down then pretended to take a bow.

We stared at him.

"A time machine, Leo? No offence, but this is the worst joke ever." Piper said.

I nodded, and Leo looked undignified.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, try it!"

We looked at him incredulously, then nodded. Percy took my hand, and whispered, "I'll let anyone call me seaweed brain for the rest of my life if this thing actually works." I squeezed his hand, then told him, "It's a deal."

Leo pressed the button on the bottom of the mirror.

Nothing happened.

"See Leo? I told you—"Suddenly, the mirror swirled and all sorts of light poured from it.

"Woah, is it actually working?" Jason asked, his eyes wide.

Leo nodded.

"But Leo, this isn't—" Before I got to finish my sentence, the mirror sucked the nine of us into the portal and we landed face first in a small, dark room.

"Possible."

***Line Break***

Percy's POV

It was small, it was dark, and it was a place I remembered way too well.

I've spent nearly all my childhood in this room, tortured by my step-father every single day. I did NOT want to ever come back.

Then the door creaked open, and I saw a tiny figure standing by the door. I opened my mouth in shock. It was _me_. But as a five year old.

Great. First I get sucked in through a magical portal that's supposed to be impossible, and the next thing you know, I meet my 5 year old self.

Just great.

5 year old me opened his mouth to scream, but Frank rushed forward to muffle the sound.

"Shhh!" He said.

"Lemme go—"Little me yelled, thrashing around. Finally, he/I bit Frank.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He whispered shouted, "This kid's got some sharp teeth!" I nearly cracked up, but controlled myself.

Then Little Me decided it was a good idea to scream for help again, which, I admit, if I was in the same situation as him, I would've done the same thing. Hey, wait…weren't we the same person?

"HHHEEELLL-" He said. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but Piper cut me off.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't scream." She said."My name's Piper, and this is Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico and Percy. What's your name?"

Somehow, her words calmed five year old me down and he stopped screaming.

"Why should I tell you? Are you some of Gabe's friends?"

I nearly laughed out loud. Me? Gabe's friend?

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"None of your business." He said, crossing my arms. I opened his mouth to tell him that he can at least TRY to be friends with us, but Annabeth cut me off this time.

"Hey, kiddo. My name's Annabeth." She told him.

"You're pretty," Little me observed.

Wow. Even as a kid I had good taste.

Annabeth blushed, then dropped down to the same height as him.

"We're not here to hurt you. We don't know who Gabe is, and we're definitely not his friends. We want to be _your_ friends. Can you tell us what your name is?" She asked.

_Percy Jackson._ I thought

He hesitated for a moment, "My name's Percy Jackson."

Bingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yep, Chapter 2 is up! I will be working on this story, but since I will be quite busy once school starts again, I might not be able to update very often. Anyways, review, follow, and maybe even favourite if you like the story! Thanks! Have a happy and safe holiday! -oreo20861 (::)**

**P.S. Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but it is a very important chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

That night, I dreamt about my boyfriend…kind of, considering he was 4 years old in the picture.

"_Where's that coffee I asked from your mama, brain boy?" A large, beefy guy asked without even looking at whoever he was talking to. A little boy stood in the corner. He had a mop of black hair and his green eyes burned with fear. I gasped. It was Percy._

_"__My mom's at work right now, Gabe. Why can't you get it yourself?" Little Percy's voice quivered._

_"__What did you say, punk?" Gabe said, raising a fist and Percy shrunk back. Gabe then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall. Percy gasped as the air rushed through his lungs and kicked around hopelessly. He looked so tiny, helpless and adorable that I wanted to go up to him and crush him in a hug. But it was all a dream, and all I could do was stand and watch._

_"__No one talks back to me, understand, punk?" Gabe asked. Percy nodded weakly, slowly growing unconscious from the lack of air._

_"__Now get out of my way," Gabe said, shoving Percy into his room. He went out to continue his incredibly important game of poker, leaving Percy alone in his room._

_Little Percy quietly closed his bedroom doors then went to sit down on his bed. A single tear escaped his sea-green eyes._

_"__Daddy, why did you leave me and mommy?" He whispered. I felt a tear gliding down my face._

_"__Please come back daddy. I want Gabe gone. Please come back." He whispered. "Mommy said you were important, that's why you had to leave. I want you to make Gabe disappear. Please. Please." But no one answered. Percy closed his eyes, then tucked himself into bed like he's done it a million times. Normal 4 year-olds would have their parents there at night to kiss them good night. Percy has no one._

_My dream fast forwarded, and suddenly, a figure opened the door to the same bedroom I was in a moment ago. She tiptoed over to his bed to check if her son was alright, just in time to see him crying and thrashing over a nightmare._

_"__Mommy! No! Get away from my mom!" He yelled. Seeing this, Sally urgently shook him awake._

_"__Shh, it's alright Percy. Mommy's right here. No one's hurting mommy." Sally said, comforting Percy._

_"__Mommy?" Percy asked, confused. His eyebrows scrunched together the same way they did whenever my seaweed brains was confused. He slowly opened his eyes._

_"__It's alright Percy."_

_"__Gabe was hurting you." Percy said, sitting up, still crying a little._

_"__It's just a nightmare. A dream, Percy. I'm alright. We're both safe." Sally said, comforting her son._

_Percy nodded, and he hugged his mother fiercely._

_"__Why did you marry Gabe?" Percy asked after a while, resting in his mother's arms._

_"__it's complicated, sweetie. Someday, you'll understand. Someday, you'll meet your freal ather. I promise."_

_"__Ok." He said. They stayed silent, lost in their thoughts, until Percy yawned._

_"__Go back to sleep Percy. I love you." Sally said, gently laying Percy down on the bed and kissed his forehead._

_"__I love you more mommy." He sighed, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night._

I jolted awake. It was 2 o'clock at night. The others were still asleep. I looked around, and saw my boyfriend sleeping on the ground next to me. He was drooling, but I kissed him anyways. I finally understood why Percy never talked about his childhood.

I tried going back to sleep, but found myself staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I was working on three stories at the same time and I was really busy with applying to a special high school arts program for next year as well. Anyways…enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you would like to see in future chapters in your reviews as well. So…Review, follow, or maybe even favourite! -Oreo 20861 **

**For the reviews received from the last two chapters:**

** snowslayer23:** i hope that meant you liked the story :)

** chills10124: **Thanks! Believe it or not, I had a goofy grin on my face because of your comment for an entire afternoon (my friends were creeped out, but oh well)

** mexican girls: **Thanks! So glad you liked it! I'll definitely continue the story all the way to the end because of all the supports you guys gave!

** ebookboss121:** xD Glad you liked it! Feel free to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters!

** CanwejustTALKaboutbooks**: No! Don't die! (xD) The next chapter is up! Hope you like it! Also, I LOVE your username. Books are something that most of my friends just don't get *sigh*

** Guest by the name of me: **Glad you liked it! Here's more to the story!

** Ow1 city ang3l:** xD Merry Late Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too! Thank you for your support!

** Samantha's Library:** Thanks! I'm so glad you're liking it! Hope you enjoy this chapter again!

**FangirlAlertWatchOut: **Yes, Ma'am xD!

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! I can't express just how grateful I am for all the follows and favourites I received in a short week! And more than 600 views! Wow! Thanks guys!**

Little Percy's POV

The next morning, my "friends: from the future that came, no, fell into my room began to wake up. The blonde, Annabeth, had dark circle under her eyes and she kept looking at me and older me weird. It was as if she had been to our funerals or something.

Leo grinned like a madman, and stretched. Piper and Jason were smiling at each other good morning, while Hazel and Frank were already in the washroom brushing their teeth. Good thing that Gabe is out today, or all the raucous would've made him suspicious already.

Normally I wake up to Gabe's loud noises and cheering during his poker games, but even though this was no quieter than Gabe's parties, somehow, being with these people felt nice. Like I've found a home for the first time. They understood everything that I've been through.

**Flashback to yesterday Night**

Everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, pulling out their pajamas and supplies. Gabe went out to the bar for a two night party, so we basically had the house to ourselves. My mom, on the other hand, had to work late, so she won't be home for the night. Ok, maybe it's not so legal for an underaged kid to stay home alone, but my mom needed to work to support my family. Gabe's losing big time from his poker game, and my mom was the only one filling in the huge financial hole.

"Hi PJ!" Leo came over, taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"PJ?" I asked, cocking my head and staring at him.

"Your initials. I figured that since the future you and you will be pretty hard to tell apart if I had to call both of you the same name, so I figured you would be PJ and he would be Percy Jackson."

I thought about it, and didn't find anything suspicious about it.

"Alright."

"So how are you putting up with this?" Leo asked in a big brother-ish way.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't fine. If Gabe found out, he would kill me. But I couldn't tell them about my stepfather, so I kept my mouth shut. Leo seemed nice, but he was the one about to get me into trouble.

"Fine considering the fact that you are bringing 9 strangers into my home!" I said, unable to control myself.

Leo looked thoughtful, then a smile crept up his face.

"Well, for one thing, one of them is you, one of them is your girlfriend, one of them is your great great great times 100 nephew and one of them is your nephew's girlfriend. One of them tried to kill you, one of them is the person who prevented you two to kill each other and one is a shadowy dude who wanted to kill you as well for not able to stop his sister from dying. But, of course, there's the awesome Leo!" He said in one breathe.

"This is torture, and you make no sense," I said, shaking my head. "How can one of them be my nephew? My mom didn't have any siblings and my dad's dead. And I still don't get how you guys are from the future. Are you some sort of magician?" I asked. At this point, the other people began to notice me and Leo's little conversation and came over to chat.

"Wait…you don't know your dad yet?" The blonde Annabeth asked.

I looked down. "Mommy told me he died at the seas before I was born." Supposedly older me looked at me with sympathy, while the others nodded as if they've heard this a million times.

"Should we tell him?" Piper asked. Older me chuckled.

"Why not? He, I mean me, is gonna find out eventually."

"But this would change future, Perseus Jackson. This is all your fault, Leo." Reyna, the war like and statue like girl said tensely.

"How can you blame it on me? We only tried it because you guys didn't believe that it would work!" Leo protested.

"We'll figure something out, but right now, we need to tell PJ. He'll find out eventually." Hazel said.

Older Percy nodded.

"So, PJ, has anything unusual ever happened to you before?" He asked. The others face-palmed.

"You're just asking yourself a question, Perce!" Leo said. He pushed him aside as Percy said _hey!_

"Okay, I'm gonna break it real gently to you. You're a demigod, Percy. Your dad's the all powerful Poseidon and you have some freaky water powers that some people would kill for. There."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed. She then came forward and knelt.

"Does it make any sense to you, PJ?" She asked.

I thought about it for a second…"Wait, so you're saying that dad's alive?"

Piper smiled. "Exactly, kiddo."

"And…his name is Poseidon? What kind of weird name is that?" At this, the other demigods just bursted out laughing, even Reyna cracked a smile. Older me blushed tomato red while Jason clapped him on the back.

"Oh, Percy…the reason why his name might sound weird is because he's a greek god —an Olympian, to be exact. One of the eldest gods." Piper explained. "And your mom, she had an affair with Poseidon and you were born because of it."

I let that sink in. "So dad's alive?"

"Exactly." Piper smiled and said again, her kaleidoscope eyes changing from brown to purple to blue.

"How do you know? …How would I know?"

"Easy," Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, said. "See that cup of water? Just concentrate really hard…and you'll see what happens."

"Alright…" Out of sheer instinct, I held out my hand, and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I closed my eyes, and suddenly, I knew that the water was under my command. I thrusted my hand, and the water bursted out of the bottle. I willed it to stay in the air, but the tugging sensation soon turned painful and with a gasp, I let it drop back into the bottle.

I looked at Annabeth.

"That—did that…?"

The people in the room were wide eyed. They nodded.

"Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

Older me's face turned even redder than it already was.

Annabeth's POV

Back to what was happening this morning!

A demigod can't get even a moment of peace before someone decides to ruin it. Not complaining, because Mrs. Jackson is just the best person on earth, but everything was going great until we heard a piercing scream from the door.

Demigod instinct: I grabbed my knife and pointed its tip at the sound of the voice; but when I saw the source of the scream, I nearly stifled a scream myself: It was Mrs. Jackson, only a few years younger! Poor lady! She looked like she was trying hard to catch her breathe, her eyes darting wildly around at the nine strangers in her son's bedroom. I tried to think of something to say, but they all sounded ridiculous: (_Hi Mrs. Jackson! Don't freak out! We only came from the future and the knife I'm holding is perfectly friendly!) (Hi Mrs. Jackson! We…uh…we…give me a second…I need to think of a good explanation. Tea? Oh wait, we don't have any…*weakly laughs*)._

I'm a daughter of Athena! I'm not risking my dignity like that!

So naturally, I just stared at Mrs. Jackson like a complete moron, which, to think about, wasn't quite honourable either.

Then luckily, little Percy spoke up.

"Mom! It's okay! These are…friends!"

"That's Annabeth," I waved, "Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Nico and…um…Percy."

Seaweed Brain just waved and grinned like a complete idiot, which only made Mrs. Jackson more confused.

"Maybe you should sit down, Mrs. Jackson," I said, "We'll explain everything to you."

***Hi! I'm a line break!***

Luckily, it was Percy's mom that we had to explain everything to. Why? Percy has the best mom in the entire world.

"So you guys came from the future, nearly scared my little baby to death," Which made both Percys blush. I saw Leo take out something like a microscopic camera from his pocket, and before I could stop him, took a snap of their blush. "Spent the rest of the night in his bedroom, and now I have two Percys and 8 of his future friends all in the same room."

I nodded. "Pretty much." We've purposely left out the part about Percy and I dating. Didn't want the little guy to freak out too much in one night.

"But at least no one's hurt." She sighed. See what I mean? Sally never cares about the negative things. As long as we're safe, she's happy.

"So…you believe us?" Leo said incredulously.

Mrs. Jackson nodded. "Believe me, nothing's unbelievable anymore after you raise a son who's half god— She stopped halfway between the "o" and the "d" in the word.

"It's ok, mom. He already knows," Percy said, not at all weirded out by this.

"Oh…so you know all about the monsters and…your father?" Mrs. Jackson stammered. She spoke a lot more and a lot faster when she's nervous.

PJ nodded.

"Well, guess I couldn't hide that secret away from you forever. You kid must be starving! I'll go cook something up real quick."

"Great idea. But mom, we might need a place to stay. Don't want little guy to be squished again tonight," Older Percy said, ruffling little Percy's hair. I mentally face palmed. He was basically teasing himself.

Little Percy smacked his older self's hand away.

"Oh yes…let me think…oh! We do have one extra room — only it's the storage area. Would that be —"

"Perfect. That would be perfect Mrs. Jackson," Jason said sincerely.

"Well, great! You guys can move right now! It's just the room on the left of the corridor."

***Hi! I'm another line break!***

When we were in the middle of moving whatever we had at the time we were teleported to the past, Piper pulled me aside.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I had a sort of…dream, you could say, yesterday, and it was about Percy…"

I stiffened.

"What about him?"

Piper took a deep breathe. "I saw him…well, it was more like a picture, and it lasted for only a few seconds, but his arms were rolled up in the picture, and if you look closely, cuts and bruises were all over his arm and," She closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that someone was hurting him."

Although it was mid-August, the room felt as if the temperature had dropped below zero.

"Piper, I had a dream as well yesterday, and I'm afraid that what you were saying was exactly what had happened. Gabe…" I quickly explained to Piper the situation, making sure that no one around us could hear.

Piper looked alarmed.

"Annabeth, we need to tell someone about this. This is child-abuse, this is—"

"But who are we gonna tell, Piper? Sally? It would break her heart if she realizes that something this horrible was happening to her son. And we can't call the police either: Sally always has a logical reason for whatever she does. If I'm guessing correctly, staying with Gabe is probably helping Percy to stay alive for some reason."

"But—"

"Piper. Percy has a choice in this. It's not ours to make. We…I'm afraid that the only thing we can do right now is to wait. Don't tell the others unless you have to. My fatal flaw's hubris, and I know all about pride."

***Hi! I'm another line break!***

That night, I couldn't fall asleep at all. Instead, all I could think about was what had happened to my seaweed brain before I had met him.

Piper meant well, of course, but she hasn't been ignored and hurt the same way Percy and I had been by our parents. She doesn't get it, much less understand what's best for the situation.

But do I know what's best either? Helen—no—stepmother, has really been nothing but kind to me.

I remembered that years ago, when I had only been seven years old, Helen had said,"I don't mind being the bad cop, if it eventually helps Annabeth overcome her fear of spiders." And I had interpreted that as means of ignoring and denying the fact that I was a demigod.

Then years ago, when Percy had been to my house in San Francisco, she had said that "…tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that.". And that was when I remembered the smell of freshly baked cookies, the untidy rooms of my brothers, and the collection of my father's ridiculous battle figurines when I realized that, maybe the majority of hate I felt was driven solely by guilt. I really did have a home.

_Stop it Annabeth, _I told myself. Not the time for your own problems.

Quietly, I stood up, and decided to go for a walk. But when I pushed open the bedroom door, the lit ajar room at the end of the hallway was not something I was expecting. There were people who were still up! It was 1 o'clock in the morning! Shouldn't everyone be asleep by now?

Slowly, I crept up to the room which turned out to be a washroom. How do I know? Tap water was heard running and to my further surprise, two figures could be seen.

"Hey, just trust me," A voice, which alerted me with a jolt, turned out to be none other than my own seaweed brain. "Put it under the water."

Muffled shuffling, then the sound of the water flow changed, and I could tell that something was obstructing the direct passage from the tap to the drain.

Put what under the water?

Peeking through the slight opening in the door, I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to realize it was PJ and Percy who was in the room! However, what horrified me so greatly was the fact that despite PJ's angelic little face, now that part of his sleeves was rolled up, cuts and bruises of all sources could be seen.

Who could possibly do all this?!

"I'm scared," PJ said, "What if mom comes home and finds that I'm not there?"

"Don't worry. Mom leaves work at 2AM. We'll be back in your room way before that." Percy answered convincingly.

"How is this gonna work? Some other weird sort of demigod power?" PJ asked.

Percy smiled. "Hey! Don't doubt your own awesomeness!" Despite the situation, I had to roll my eyes at him. "Now…watch,"

Where his cuts and bruises had been just a few minutes ago, PJ's little arm now didn't bear the sign of a single scar.

PJ's eyes widened. "How—How?"

"Poseidon." Percy said. "We can heal by just being in water."

PJ considered this. "Wait…if you really are from the future, does that mean that I eventually got rid of all the scars?"

At this, Percy smiled sadly. "No. Some of them are too deep." At this, he lifted his shirt to reveal his back; and when I saw, I didn't stop myself from gasping in time. A nasty scar **(A/N When I was typing this, I was listening to Blank Space by Taylor Swift. And when I typed "nasty scar" Taylor was singing "Or with a nasty scar" at the exact same time) **was saw across his back diagonally, with several smaller bruises.

Then everything just happened so fast that even my demigod brain couldn't register.

Percy and PJ spun towards the door, and somehow, I found myself glued to the ground.

"Annabeth…what are you doing this late at night?" Percy asked, eyes wide.

I could barely find my voice. Knowing the situation is one thing, but seeing how bad it is right in-front of me takes it to another level.

"You never told me…" I whispered.

**And…How was it? I was really sick while working on this chapter, but I hope that overall you guys liked it! Review, follow, or maybe even favourite? Have a great day either way!**


	4. AN: Looking for Beta Readers!

**Hi guys! It's Oreo and...well, for my story, Time and Space, I am currently in need of a Beta Reader. I know, I know, there is a place where you go look for Beta Readers and all that but honestly, I want my Beta reader to be someone who loves this story as much as I do [since you guys have been following the story and favouriting, I hope that it means you're enjoying the story :)] So, if you qualify for Beta Reader and you're interested in helping me out with the story and read it before almost everybody else, please post a review that either links me to your Beta Reader profile or is a short description! Thanks so much!**

**-Oreo20861**


End file.
